Tokio Jokio
Tokio Jokio is a 1943 Looney Tunes short directed by Norman McCabe. Plot A man announces that footage of Japannazis have been released to the public. The film footage then begins with a rooster who is about to crow. (an obvious spoof of Pathé) When he does, however, he changes into a vulture with glasses and buck teeth, while rubbing his hands. Behind him, the rising sun of the Japanese Rising Sun Flag appears. The voiceover says: "Ohh, cock-a-doodre-doo, prease!", in a further emphasis that this vulture is Japanese. The first segment is "Civilian Defense". The voiceover proudly presents the Japanese air raid siren system, which turns out to be two Japanese wearing kimonos taking turns in pricking each other in the buttocks with a needle, a possible nod to the obscene Japanese hand gesture, kancho. Then a listening post is shown, which is literally a pole with key holes in it, and an aircraft spotter, which is literally someone painting spots on a plane. The camera then moves to the fire prevention headquarters which have burned down to the ground. The surprised voiceover exclaims: "Ohh, Son a gun. Too rate!" Then a lesson about incendiary bombs is given. The text states that one should never approach incendiary bombs for the first five seconds. A small Japanese man with an umbrella appears, reads the text, checks his watch (which is decorated with Nazi swastikas) to count the seconds and then roasts a sausage above the dynamite stick. Then he explodes and reappears out of the explosion pit without his face, but his glasses and hat still in the same place. The figure then says "Oh, rosing face, prease! Rosing face!" as a pun on the Asian concept of "losing face" or shaming oneself in public. The second segment is "Kitchen Hints", which stars General Hideki Tojo as a cook. Tojo explains how a delicious Japanese club sandwich is made: a bread ration card is sliced in two, a piece of a meat ration card is put in between, then it is eaten and afterwards Tojo hits himself over the head with a club. With a large hump on his head he then starts playing with his lips. The third segment is a style show which shows the new Japanese victory suit: no cuffs, no pleats, no lapel and ... no suit! A small Japanese is shown at this conclusion, shivering in diapers in the snow, while trying to warm himself to a candle. Then "Red Toga-San" brings us the highlights of today’s Japanese sports, while talking out of an iris. Suddenly the iris fades out and his false teeth get stuck into the circle. Then they clatter to the ground. The Japanese "king of swat", his head shaped exactly like his trophy, is shown in his baseball outfit. Suddenly he spots a fly, which he tries to kill with a fly swatter, but misses and spins around in a circle. The fly grabs the swatter and clobbers him down. Afterwards it takes his trophy and flies away. The fifth segment shows personalities who made headlines that week. A skull is seen in the title which changes into the face of Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto sitting at his desk. He introduces himself and then leaves his desk, while walking on stilts to look bigger. He tells the audience that he "will dictate peace time in the White House". An editor's note covers the screen informing the audience that: "this is the room reserved for Admiral Yamamoto." When the card is removed an electric chair is shown and Chopin's funeral march is quoted. Then general Masaharu Homma is shown, who, according to the voice-over, demonstrates "Japanese coolness and calmness during air raid attacks." Homma does however exactly the opposite and runs around in panic before ducking into a tree trunk. When he sticks his head out of the trunk, a skunk does the same. Disgusted by the smell of the Japanese he ducks and reappears with a gas mask on his head. "Flashes from the Axis" is the next segment. A monocled donkey called Lord Hee-Haw (a caricature of the American-British radio broadcaster and Nazi collaborator Lord Haw Haw, or possibly of Fred W. Kaltenbach, who was himself nicknamed Lord Hee-Haw) brays loudly before announcing that "the Führer had just received a postcard from a friend vacationing abroad". Adolf Hitler is shown reading the message: "Wish you were here" and then turns the card around to see the picture. It depicts Rudolph Hess in a prison camp (Hess had flown to Great Britain in 1942 and landed there by parachute to negotiate with the Allied Forces. He was arrested immediately). Hitler looks up in amazement and wiggles his nose. The next shot shows the "celebrated" ruins of ancient Rome and then cuts to Benito Mussolini sitting on a modern Roman ruin, with a sign titled "Ruin #1", all the while playing with a yo-yo with a sad look on his face. The next segment focuses on the Japanese navy achievements. A large submarine is shown "three weeks ahead of schedule", according to the voiceover. Indeed, they are still working on it while it sails under water. When the submarine sails out of sight a small worker hurries behind it, only to stop when a giant crash is heard and the entire crew is apparently dead. He freezes, takes his hat off and Taps is played. Then he shakes his shoulders and returns the way he came. After this, a group of Japanese submarine sailors are shown using "intricate and technical machinery", which are actually pinball machines, gambling machines and a peep show machine. Then a Japanese sailor is shown piloting a Kaiten human torpedo on a dangerous mission. The voice-over tells us that the pilot doesn't care about the danger, but when he asks him if he has anything to say the pilot exclaims: "No, nothing, except...RET [sic] (LET) ME OUT OF HERE!", apparently stuck in the torpedo. The final scenes are again literal interpretations of certain marine boats and air force planes. A plane is shot into the air with a large slingshot, another plane is shown with a tricycle landing gear (actually a small man riding a tricycle attached to the plane), an aircraft carrier is presented (which carries remains of crashed planes) and a minesweeper (a boat with two hands operating a broom to sweep mines away). When this ship accidentally explodes a buoy emerges from the sea with the note: "Regrettable incident please". Then the cartoon irises out. Notes * Despite being barred from airing on American television due to the highly offensive Japanese stereotypes (and other references to World War II), Cartoon Network aired clips of this short as part of their ToonHeads special about World War II-era cartoons, with narrator, Leslie Framm, reminding viewers that cartoons like this, Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, and several WWII-era Popeye shorts (particularly Seein' Red, White, and Blue) contained a lot of unflattering depictions of Japanese people and featured violence against them that went beyond typical comic cruelty. * This short, much like McCabe's "Confusions of a Nutzy Spy", was also included in Nickelodeon's library of Warner Bros. cartoons back when Nickelodeon had the rights to air WB cartoons for their compilation show, Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon (both the Nick at Nite version and the daytime version that aired on Saturday and Sunday mornings). Both "Tokio Jokio" and "Confusions of a Nutzy Spy", however, ended up not airing on Nickelodeon due to heavily offensive content that would have made the shorts nonsensical if edited. * This is the final short to be directed by Norman McCabe, as he was drafted into the Armed Forces before its release (which explains why McCabe was credited as a "Corporal" in this short). * After McCabe was drafted into the Armed Forces, Frank Tashlin returned to Warner Bros. Cartoons and took over McCabe's unit until Tashlin's departure in 1945. Gallery 220px-Tokio_Jokio_clips.jpg|Original black and white title cards & film frame See Also * "The Ducktators" (another World War II propaganda cartoon by Norman McCabe) References External Links * "Tokio Jokio" at the Internet Movie Database * "Tokio Jokio" on YouTube Category:Shorts Category:1943 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Wartime Shorts Category:Public domain films Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Norman McCabe Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Don Christensen Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by David Hilberman Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package Category:One-Shot Cartoons Category:Spot Gag Cartoons